Bethyl Music Inspired One-Shots
by PolkaDotSocks93
Summary: Because I'll always love Bethyl-here's a series of song inspired one-shots for all my fellow Bethylers!
1. Blank Space

**So, this is a one shot, the prompt suggested by the lovely jazznsmoke! Hope you all like it. I am such a goober, I love Taylor Swift and I don't even care if you guys judge me. Taylor Swift was my first concert, back in 2007 when her first album came out. It was actually great! Haha. Hope you enjoy, everyone! Much love!**

**-Mandy **

* * *

><p>The romance of Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene had been a whirlwind.<p>

They met by complete accident. He had been driving late one night, and she was walking alongside the road, having been ditched by her then-boyfriend, Zach. Daryl, ever the gentleman, had dropped her off at her sister, Maggie's apartment. The next day, Beth wound up being his waitress at the local diner in town. The two had been inseparable since, running off to the Smoky Mountains to elope just six months later. Hershel had been furious at first, but Annette was thrilled, stating that Beth had never been one for crowds or a flashy show.

And here they were, three months later, driving to Maggie's apartment in Atlanta for her and Glenn's engagement party. Beth plugged her iPod into the cord, letting the music flow through the speakers. It was Taylor Swift's "Blank Space", and Beth began to sing at the top of her lungs.

_Nice to meet you, where you been?  
>I could show you incredible things<br>Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
>Saw you there and I thought<br>Oh my God, look at that face  
>You look like my next mistake<br>Love's a game, wanna play?  
>New money, suit and tie<br>I can read you like a magazine  
>Ain't it funny, rumors fly<br>And I know you heard about me  
>So hey, let's be friends<br>I'm dying to see how this one ends  
>Grab your passport and my hand<br>I can make the bad guys good for a weekend  
>So it's gonna be forever<br>Or it's gonna go down in flames  
>You can tell me when it's over<br>If the high was worth the pain  
>Got a long list of ex-lovers<br>They'll tell you I'm insane  
>'Cause you know I love the players<br>And you love the game  
>'Cause we're young and we're reckless<br>We'll take this way too far  
>It'll leave you breathless<br>Or with a nasty scar  
>Got a long list of ex-lovers<br>They'll tell you I'm insane  
>But I've got a blank space, baby<br>And I'll write your name _

Daryl gave Beth smirk, rolling his eyes as Beth began to dance wildly in the passenger seat. Beth was pulling out all the stops, being extremely theatrical as the song hit its second verse. She was even halfway doing "the sprinkler", when Daryl turned to her, laughing, as she stopped dancing, suddenly self-conscious.

"Sorry." Beth muttered sheepishly.

"No, no. You're cute when ya sing." Daryl replied, rubbing her cheek, "But that's a girly song."

"Duh, Daryl, Taylor Swift is a girl." Beth giggled, turning up the song for the final chorus. She began to be even more theatrical this time, dancing and flailing her arms wildly. Daryl couldn't help but appreciate moments like that, when it was just the two of them together. Beth was Daryl's polar opposite; very much an extrovert, who loved girly things. Yet, for some reason that Daryl couldn't understand, sweet little Beth Greene fell for him, and he made her Beth Dixon.

"Ya know, that ain't 'er best song." Daryl said absentmindedly.

"Excuse me?" Beth asked, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"Ya heard me. Ain't her best song." Daryl huffed. Beth knew she had him now, now she could trap him.

"Fine, then, Daryl Dixon, you show me what song is her 'best song', since this masterpiece clearly isn't." Beth teased.

"Fine, missy. I'll show ya." Daryl said, grabbing the iPod. Keeping it from Beth, he found what he thought was the 'best' Taylor Swift song, and would prove to Beth that "Blank Space" couldn't hold a candle to it. The song began to play, and recognition began to spread across Beth's features, making her sing along softly.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
>They'll judge it like they know about me and you<br>And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
>The jury's out, but my choice is you<br>So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough<br>But this love is ours_

"Daryl." Beth said, her eyes misty. That was the first song she ever played for him. It was right after they'd decided to elope, and Daryl was beginning to have doubts, because of Hershel's disapproval. Beth, ever the patient one, knew that Daryl had insecurities, and knew that he was worried that she suddenly wouldn't want him anymore. So, Beth did what she knew best: she put her thoughts into music. And it just so happened that "Ours" was fitting.

_And it's not theirs to speculate  
>If it's wrong and<br>Your hands are tough  
>But they are where mine belong and<br>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
>With this song for you<br>'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
>And I love the riddles that you speak<br>And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
>'Cause my heart is yours<br>So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>Don't you worry your pretty little mind<br>People throw rocks at things that shine  
>But they can't take what's ours<br>They can't take what's ours  
><em>

"Okay, okay, ya got me there. You're right. This is her best song." Beth said, laying her head back on the headrest in the truck.

"Yeah, but it's better when you sing it." Daryl told her, squeezing her hand.

"You think so?" Beth asked, grinning.

"'Course I do. That's what won me over." Daryl said, winking.

"You're a goofball, Daryl Dixon, but I love you." Beth said, leaning over to kiss Daryl's cheek.

"Love you too." Daryl said, "But if you ever tell anyone I listen to this shit, I'll never let you play music in the car again."

"I promise, not a word." Beth laughed.

It's not that Daryl didn't want anyone to know, his manliness wasn't threatened. However, the truth of the matter was, it was Beth's voice with the words that Daryl loved, and he could listen to her all day long. So, even though it was Taylor Swift, Daryl loved to watch Beth sing and dance in the car, and in the kitchen, and anywhere that music played.

Because the fact of the matter was, he loved Beth Dixon with everything he had, and her voice could make just about any song ever written his new favorite.


	2. Gimme Three Steps

Daryl had come into that small restaurant nearly every morning on his way to work for the past three years.

The Cassimus Cafe. It was his favorite place. A small spot on main street, with creaky old wooden floors and his favorite booth near the window. He'd sat in the same spot nearly every morning. He ordered nearly the same thing, too. Biscuits and gravy, a side of scrambled eggs, and black coffee. Sometimes, he'd come in with Merle, but Andrea usually made Merle breakfast before work, and so the only times Merle really ate at Cassimus Cafe with Daryl were when Andrea was out of town, or when the kids were sick.

Daryl knew everyone by name. He knew the owner of the joint, Morgan Jones, and his wife, Jenny. He knew their young son, Duane, who helped Jenny wait tables before school. He knew Carol, who worked there Monday through Thursday, Jacqui, who worked every day of the week, Patricia, who never seemed to leave the place, and Maggie Greene, who worked their during the summers when she wasn't in college.

So, image his surprise when a young blonde girl takes his order. One he doesn't recognize. He knew he'd seen her in town, but he didn't know who she was, other than the fact that everyone seemed to like her. He couldn't blame them, though. Her smile lit up the entire room, even at 6:00 in the morning. She seemed unphased by the gloomy, rainy weather outside as she wiped down tables, singing happily.

_I was cutting the rug down at a place called The Jug with a girl named Linda Lu  
>When in walked a man with a gun in his hand and he was looking for you know who.<br>He said, "Hey there fellow, with the hair colored yellow, watcha tryin' to prove?  
>'Cause that's my woman there and I'm a man who cares<br>And this might be all for you."  
>I was scared and fearing for my life. I was shakin' like a leaf on a tree.<br>'Cause he was lean, mean, Big and bad, Lord, Pointin' that gun at me.  
>I said, "Wait a minute, mister, I didn't even kiss her. Don't want no trouble with you.<br>And I know you don't owe me But I wish you'd let me Ask one favor from you."  
>Won't you give me three steps, Gimme three steps mister, Gimme three steps towards the door?<br>Gimme three steps Gimme three steps mister,  
>And you'll never see me no more.<em>

Daryl couldn't help but tap his foot to the sound of the song, one he'd had playing on repeat in his car for a while. It was one of his favorites. He couldn't help but watch the girl become entranced in the song, dancing as she wiped down the tables, with Daryl being one of the only patrons in the restaurant.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I look silly dancin' round here like that." The girl muttered, breaking Daryl out of his trance. He realized he'd been watching her, and suddenly felt embarrassed. He noticed her long, light blonde hair was pulled high into a ponytail, with a braid going through it. Her eyes, a bright, piercing blue, were staring into his own.

"'M sorry. Didn't mean to stare. Jus' like the song, that's all." Daryl mumbled. The girl smiled sheepishly at him, a blush creeping into her cheeks. Daryl couldn't help but stare more.

"It's one of my favorite songs. I've always been a Skynyrd fan." The girl said, smiling, as she walked over to Daryl.

"Yeah, I got a CD with a mix of my favorites in the truck." Daryl told her. Normally, he wasn't chatty at all this time of the morning, but that beautiful girl with those big, blue sapphire eyes and that electric smile suddenly had him wanting to dance the Viennese Waltz in the middle of the cafe.

"Really? I was just listenin' to 'What's Your Name?' in the car. I love the classic stuff." The girl replied.

"Well, you got a pretty voice. 'Specially for so early in the mornin'." Daryl said. The girl blushed, looking down at her feet.

"Well thanks. I appreciate it." She said.

"Haven't seen you here before. You new?" Daryl asked. The girl smiled.

"Yep. I am. I'm workin' here in the mornings, going to school at Georgia State in the afternoon. My aunt Patricia got me the job. My sister works here during the summer. Or, she did, she's in medical school now over at Emory." The girl explained. Daryl's mind raced. Wait, was she Maggie's sister? The little one that was always tagging around her?

"Are you Greene's little sister?" Daryl asked. The girl shrugged.

"The one and only, Beth Greene. I guess I'm doomed to be her little sister forever." Beth chuckled.

"Ain't nothin'. I'm always gonna be Merle's younger brother. Even though I own my own business with my damn name on the sign." Daryl replied.

"Wait." Beth said, looking at the name tag on his shirt, "Are you Daryl? The one that comes in every morning? Owns Dixon's Construction?" Beth asked.

"I reckon I am." Daryl replied.

"I know you! Well, kinda. Patricia and Maggie talked about you a lot. Said you were always nice." Beth said. Daryl smiled; he had never been called "nice" before. Not that he could remember.

"Well, I remember you bein' a little squirt, always taggin' 'round Maggie after she left work." Daryl teased, "I thought you were twelve."

Beth frowned. "No, I'm actually nineteen. I just worked with Carol Peletier and Lori Grimes at their day care for a while, but since all my classes are in the afternoon, I needed a mornin' job. I miss the kids, though." Beth said.

"It's good you're here though. I like the singin'." Daryl admitted. There was something about that girl, he surmised, that he just loved. He couldn't put a finger on it, but he was glad she was there.

"Maybe it's just 'cause I like Lynyrd Skynyrd." Beth teased.

"Maybe." Daryl replied.

Daryl continued coming in, asking for Beth's section every morning. And every morning, she'd sing "Gimme Three Steps", just like she always did, and it was music to Daryl's ears.

So, it came as no surprise one year later, when Beth stepped up to the microphone at their wedding reception, smiling in her flowing white dress, and directed the band to start the music to "Gimme Three Steps."

"Um, I know this isn't a weddin' song, but it's the song I was singin' when I first met Daryl. And it's kind of 'our song'. So babe, I hope you like it, 'cause you're gonna be hearin' it for the rest of our lives." Beth teased. She began to sing, and everyone was mouthing the words having a great time. For some, the song might have been the most ridiculous tune they'd ever heard, but for Daryl, it was the start of the greatest thing that ever happened to him.

And, he had to admit, Beth Dixon (and he loved how that sounded, too) sounded when she sang southern rock 'n roll. So he continued to listen, and continued his breakfasts at the Cassimus Cafe, where Beth Greene sang "Gimme Three Steps" every morning.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
